Communication networks (e.g., cellular networks, wireless networks, or the like) often utilize various combinations of modules, connectors, interfaces, radio units, cables, and other circuitry to establish connections between various locations. By way of example, remote radio units (RRUs) (e.g., a remote radio head (RRH)) are conventionally located on a cellular tower and function as an interface between optical and electrical components. Often, the various optical and electrical components used in these interfaces generate heat during operation which may impair critical circuitry housed within the RRU. In particular, optoelectronic components housed by the connectors that convert between optical and electrical signals may sometimes be subjected to temperatures within the RRU that are above the operating temperature limit for the optoelectronic components. Such temperature excursions may hinder the desired operation of the optoelectronic components and/or may reduce the operational lifetime of the optoelectronic components.